


Captivity

by initialism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Black Widow has Loki exactly where -- and how -- she wants him.(AU from the first Avengers movie: Loki doesn't get out.)
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/gifts).

Loki jerks awake at the sound of her boots on the stairs.

The primitive technology of these Midgardians shouldn't be able to hold _him_, a prince of Asgard, inheritor by blood of the powers of the Frost Giants, inheritor by right of adoption of all the powers and privileges of the Aesir. Curse his brother's treachery -- or was it his treachery, that his brother had mysteriously failed to go along with? Whichever way, curse Thor -- surely without his help-- Surely without Thor's help and the various bits and pieces of advanced technology that have washed up on this planet over the centuries, the people of Midgard would never have succeeded in keeping him captive.

And most certainly a maid of Midgard should not be able to make him beg on his knees for the merest scrap, not of his own pleasure, but of hers. It would be satisfying to lay the blame for that at Thor's door, too, but he knows that that is entirely about the Black Widow herself. He knows what she tries to deny to herself: that that is her true name, that "Natasha Romanov" is the cover identity.

She walks in through the door to the room containing his cell. "So, I've been doing some research."

It's not exactly a pleasantry, but the tone of her voice is mild, albeit a mildness that's wrapped around steel. The steel in her is always there, Loki knows that well enough by now.

"Oh yes?" he drawls, affecting insouciance. But somewhere worming in his core is the tiniest bit of what he would never deign to describe as fear. A mild curiosity, perhaps, at what she's found out now.

"In some of the stories they tell about you--"

"The myths about me," Loki says. "Call them what they are. I am a god, after all."

She puts her hand under his chin to pull him up so that their eyes meet, her grip firm but not harsh. Not yet. "If you're a god, then what does that make me?"

"An excellent question, no doubt."

"It's easy to see why the people you visited centuries ago mistook you for gods," she says, "but we know better now. You're just a different type of people. Nothing all that special."

"I think we're pretty special," Loki says. "You Midgardians certainly don't seem to mind my oaf of a brother throwing his weight around on your behalf."

"In some of the stories, you can ... change your form. Be either male, or female."

"Or a horse," Loki says. "That was a memorable occasion."

"Let's stick with the human possibilities," she says quickly.

It is a matter of simplest thought to change form, and although Loki has not worn a female countenance for some time, it is as easy as slipping into an old, familiar costume. If the S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue prisoner jumpsuit they've forced him into happens not to flatter this new bust, then perhaps she'll let Loki put his own clothes back on. Or order a strip tease. That would be almost as good. "Like this, you mean?" Loki says, voice half an octave higher but still ladled with the customary sardonic wit.

"I was thinking more of ... well, a halfway house."

"Ohhh," Loki says, realisation dawning. "You want me to 'embrace the power of and', isn't that what they say?"

"For someone who affects to be above this petty world, you always seem remarkably _au fait_ with our popular culture," Black Widow says.

"It's just one of my gifts," Loki says offhandedly.

"And among your other gifts, is what I want possible?"

This isn't something he's done anywhere near as often as simply being female, but the change is still merely a matter of imagining it, and it being true. His cock and balls don't so much regrow as reappear, gone one minute, there the next, as .

"Strip," she says. "I want to see."

Loki removes the jumpsuit -- not difficult, given how simple a garment it is -- and then the underwear. "More cavities for you to search now, I suppose."

"You'd enjoy it too much," Black Widow says, and Loki can only shrug in response.

She's looking now, properly looking, and clearly intrigued by what she sees. "So ... All of this, your appearance, can be altered at will?"

"Yes," Loki says. "All rather handy for a trickster god, wouldn't you say?"

"Then ... you choose to look the way you look usually?"

Loki doesn't dignify that with a response. She's never complained about his appearance while riding the cock that she's currently squeezing in one hand.

And then, without letting go, quite unexpectedly she slides her other hand inside Loki's cunt. It's as wet as his cock is hard, and the Black Widow's hand slips in more easily than she was imagining it would, judging by her gasp of surprise. He's pleased to have elicited such a response from her, even if only momentarily.

She recovers herself, and begins working both hands simultaneously, synchronised with each other as they stroke him inside and out. He should be ashamed that she hasn't had to bind him to put him in such a vulnerable position, but in this moment all he can do is surrender to the sensations. She has worked her own sort of enchantment very well indeed over these last few weeks.

Just as suddenly as she started, she stops, one hand still tight around his cock, the other still jammed inside his cunt.

And then it comes. The moment he's been waiting for all along. The real point of the endeavour, from the Widow's point of view. The reason her paymasters let her indulge in these "unorthodox techniques". He needs to provide her with actionable intelligence.

"What do you know?"

He swallows, attempts bravado. "I know many things."

"Tell me some of them, then."

"Thor shampoos his hair three times a day."

Her hand in his cunt twists, deliberately uncomfortable. "Tell me something _useful_."

"You cannot stop Thanos," Loki says.

"You've told me that before."

"But it's why nothing I could tell you would be useful."

"Tell me," she growls, her hands suddenly working again for a moment, bringing him pain and pleasure in equal measure.

"My failure won't protect you from him. If anything, it will only make him angrier. And, if it's all the same to you, I'd really rather none of his anger was directed at me."

"You're making me pretty angry right now." She relents, just for a moment. "Imagine someone wasn't willing to give up; that they wanted to stop Thanos. What might they try?"

"Ah well," Loki says, "now that we're speaking entirely hypothetically ..."


End file.
